Como Calar a Ino
by Mari May
Summary: Nuvens são tão legais... Quando não há uma certa loira chata pra atrapalhar. O que fazer quando Ino começar a te encher o saco? Shikamaru descobre a resposta... - ShikaIno


**Quero esclarecer uma coisa antes que pensem que eu cometi o ato abominável de plágio com a FanFic "The Best Choice", escrita por Ikathy.**

**Há mais de um ano, li essa FanFic no FFnet e até comentei lá, pois adorei! \o/**

**Aí tá: esse ano, a pedido de uma amiga, fiz essa FanFic. E só quando cheguei na última linha, quando ia escrever "Ela calou a boca na hora", pensei: "Já vi isso em algum lugar... AH, É! NAQUELA FIC SHIKAINO! O_O" Tipo, a temática foi a mesma: Ino encheu tanto o saco do Shikamaru que ele teve uma certa idéia pra ela se calar. Mas eu juro que só percebi a coincidência quando cheguei no final! ó_ò**

**Claro que deve existir várias fics por aí, de diferentes casais, onde o cara faz exatamente o que o Shikamaru fez... Fora que coincidências acontecem... Já fui plagiada algumas vezes, e é muito, muito ruim... Por isso, resolvi vir aqui esclarecer que apenas tivemos a mesma idéia e mandei uma mensagem para Ikathy explicando tudo isso. Sei lá, vai ver sua fic ficou gravada no meu subconsciente e acabei escrevendo uma parecida. O.O E isso acontece mesmo... Fiz uma fic de POV do Sasuke onde ele mostrava seus pensamentos ao sair de Konoha. E já encontrei fics por aí com a mesma idéia, mas não foi plágio... Se fosse (como já aconteceu, e fui plagiada com essa fic até), com certeza eu denunciaria.**

**Ikathy me respondeu, e as coisas ficaram esclarecidas entre nós. Não há plágio, apenas coincidência de idéias. Deus me livre plagiar alguma coisa! Sai fora! Admiro as idéias alheias, não as roubo! u_u**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E lá estava ele, o maior preguiçoso da Vila da Folha, deitado em seu lugar favorito, praticando seu esporte favorito: observação de nuvens.

Ele já tinha mestrado, doutorado e tudo o que tinha direito nessa gloriosa arte. Era especialista nessa área.

Shikamaru Nara, chuunin, e... Observador de nuvens.

"Nuvens são tão legais...", pensava, analisando os pedaços de algodão sendo arrastados lentamente pelo vento.

Tudo estava muito calmo, mais do que era possível, até que...

- Shika-kuuuun!

"Paz, sossego, foi bom estar com vocês. Podem ir. Espero que voltem um dia.", o rapaz pensou após ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado com tamanho escândalo.

Só podia ser UMA pessoa. Reconheceria aquela voz onde quer que estivesse, no mais alto monte ou no mais profundo do mar.

- ...que é, Ino? – perguntou, com evidente desinteresse.

- O que está fazendo?

- Bolando um plano maligno pra dominar o mundo, não é óbvio?

- Oh! Do jeito que você é esperto, é mesmo capaz de domi...!

- Que saco, fala logo o que você quer...

- Posso deitar do seu lado?

- Não.

- Ótimo!

Ela deitou ao lado dele.

Ele suspirou de tédio.

- Sério, Ino, o que você...?

- Que tal a gente brincar de ver figuras nas nuvens?

- Mas isso é o que eu sempre faço...

- Legal! Eu começo! Pra mim, aquela ali parece...!

- ...mentalmente.

- O quê?

- Vamos fazer isso mentalmente, sem falar nada. Fica quietinha aí, porque sei que não vai embora mesmo... Saco...

- Mas que graça tem brincar disso sozinho se temos um ao outro?

- Não é questão de ser engraçado, é questão de ser... Relaxante.

- E por que não seria?!

- Porque não teria silêncio, entendeu? Eu quero ficar em silêncio! Ai, droga, você já me fez perder muito tempo falando... E eu que queria descansar a voz...

- Fala sério, Shikamaru, você tem preguiça até de usar a voz?!

Ele não respondeu. Olhava fixamente para o céu.

- Não me ignore!!!

E ele suspirou de tédio mais uma vez.

- Gastando minha voz à toa de novo... Você ainda não me disse por que veio aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim.

- O quê?

- É que você... Anda tão ocupado por causa do seu cargo de chuunin... Que já não tem tempo pra mim ou pro Chouji...

- Claro que tenho. Sempre comemos juntos.

- Não é a mesma coisa, Shika-kun!

- Aiai... Tá bom, ta bom, depois a gente marca um dia pra passar o dia inteiro junto, ok? Agora, me deixa em paz.

- Seu insensível!!!

- Putz...

- Vamos brincar do que eu falei!

- Não.

- Vamos!

- Não.

- Vaaaaamos!

- Já falei que não!

- Grrr... Tá legal.

- Jura?!

- NÃO!

- Dai-me forças...

- Não custa nada, e ainda passamos um tempo juntos!

- Mas eu já disse que DEPOIS a gente passa um tempo juntos! Eu quero ficar sozinho!

- Mas Shikamaru...!

- Ah, por que você não cala a boca???

- Ah, vem calar!!!

Eles se encaravam, furiosos. E Ino começou a reclamar, falando sem parar.

Até que Shikamaru analisou bem a resposta de Ino.

E não é que era uma boa idéia?

Ela continuava falando feito uma vitrola quebrada.

E ele a beijou.

Ah, aquela era a maneira mais eficaz de fazê-la calar a boca...

Ela ficou calada por tempo recorde.

**Hoje, Rita-chan me pediu pra fazer uma fic ShikaIno pra rir depois de ler uma fic dramática que fiz sobre o casal... E saiu isso! XD'''**

**Espero que tenham gostado! ;3**


End file.
